


Just Wanna Feel Special

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Luke Hemmings, this was really just an excuse to write Luke getting fucked in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: “The first time it happens Luke’s on a date with Ashton. It’s their usual Friday night date night and they’re seeing Birds of Prey because nothing else interesting is showing. It looks like it’s a decent movie and Luke thinks it would be, if he wasn’t so fucking horny. It’s an unexpected side effect of Luke going on T“Luke’s on T and it’s making him incredibly horny. Good thing he has Ashton
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 25





	Just Wanna Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fueledbygaymen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbygaymen/gifts).



> Heath posted a screenshot in The Club chat about being on T and being horny all the time and I just ran with it. Heath always wants more Trans 5sos content and I’m happy to provide. It’s been a strange week (personally and on tumblr) and the encouragement I got from writing this was just what I needed. 
> 
> First, a big thank you [Heath](https://tigerteeff.tumblr.com) for posting the original tweet screenshot and also for being so lovely and encouraging the last couple days. Without you or Amanda or the rest of the club, I would not have had the confidence to post after the incident on tumblr. So thank you babe, from the bottom of my little gay heart. 
> 
> Secondly, I’m not trans. The language I use in this fic is the language I’ve seen other people online and in my personal life use. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to fix it I am always open to suggestions and learning. 
> 
> And please, enjoy and happy Valentine’s Day!

The first time it happens Luke’s on a date with Ashton. It’s their usual Friday night date night and they’re seeing  _ Birds of Prey _ because nothing else interesting is showing. It looks like it’s a decent movie and Luke thinks it would be, if he wasn’t so fucking horny. It’s an unexpected side effect of Luke going on T, which he should have seen coming after Michael went on T and kept declaring how horny he was at every given opportunity. So really, Luke should have seen this coming, but he was also hoping it was just a side effect of Michael being Michael and not the T. 

Luke’s been horny since the movie practically started. It’s not sure what it is because the movie isn’t sexual, but god is Luke turned on right now. He thinks it’s a combination of Margot Robbie in a bra, Ewen McGregor just being there, and Ashton holding his hand. Ashton’s a warm presence, arm pressed against Luke’s, rubbing his thumb along the back of Luke’s hand. All Luke can think about is getting Ashton home and riding him, getting Ashton’s dick in him and fucking himself until he cries. 

Luke keeps squirming in his seat. He’s trying not to touch himself or make it obvious what’s going on, but he can’t help it. He’s damp in his underwear, and everytime he shifts he can feel the cotton of his boxer briefs combined with the roughness of his denim jeans rub against him. Luke’s bitten his lip raw, worrying his lip between his teeth as he crosses his legs and squeezes his thighs together as heat pools in his stomach as Margot Robbie gets rained on by some sprinklers. 

“Luke, are you okay?” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear, leaning over into Luke’s space. His lips brush over Luke’s jaw, breath ghosting at his skin. Luke bites down on his lip hard, stifling a whine, nodding quickly. His heart is racing and he’s wondering how obvious it would be if he ran off to the bathroom to jerk himself off so he could sit through the rest of the movie in peace. 

Ashton turns to face Luke, frowning, clearly trying to figure out what’s wrong with his boyfriend. Ashton’s eyes widen as he takes in what Luke must look like, blushing and sweaty, eyes glassy. Faced with the full force of Ashton’s stare, face lit up by the colors of the movie lights, shirt opened just enough and  _ tight  _ that Luke can see the outline of his chest, his nipples, the way the sleeves strain around his biceps. Luke wonders how bad of a person he would be if he reached out and touched Ashton, just enough to maybe satisfy how horny he is right now. 

Ashton smirks. Luke knows he’s fucked. 

Ashton leans in, lips close to Luke’s skin, just barely nipping at his ear lobe as he whispers, “Aw puppy, is someone having a problem?” 

Luke can’t do much more than moan, hand clamped over his mouth as he feels another wave of heat course through him, dick throbbing. He’s damper now, can feel it when he squeezes his thighs together again. Ashton grins wider, eyes mischievous as he removes his hand from Luke’s, running his hand up and down Luke’s inner thigh. The touch is electric, roughness of the denim rubbing against Luke’s sensitive skin. Ashton leans in, presses a kiss to Luke’s throat as he ghosts his hand over Luke’s dick, rubbing his slightly through his clothing. Luke gripes the edge of his seat, swallowing down a moan at the feeling. He’s damp, thighs trembling when Ashton starts to rub Luke. 

“Look at what a mess you are. It’s barely been an hour and you’re ready to lose it already. So needy, you can’t even make it through a movie. Need someone to fuck you right now,” Ashton breathes out, touch slow as he keeps rubbing. Luke squirms again, trying to press down further onto Ashton’s hand, thighs falling open. 

“Ash please. Please I need you so badly,” Luke pants, desperate whine in his throat as he tried to get Ashton to speed up. Ashton smirks, pressing a kiss to Luke’s throat. 

“You don’t want everyone to know do you? Don’t want everyone to know how horny you are. That you can’t go a whole movie without getting off, using just my hand. I’m not even touching you fully. You’re so horny, you don’t even need my hand on you, just me rubbing you through 2 layers and you’re already on the edge,” Ashton whispers. He keeps rubbing, pressing lightly over Luke’s dick. Luke squeezes his eyes shut, nodding helplessly. Ashton speeds up a little, focusing his attention right over Luke’s dick, running his fingers up and down the seam of his jeans, pressing into where Luke’s wet. Luke gasps, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock, clamping his thighs around Ashton’s hand to keep it in place. 

“Ash, please,” Luke gasps, high pitched and desperate. Ashton keeps pressing his fingers over where Luke’s wet, the tightness of Luke’s thighs not a deterrent, instead creating enough heat and friction for it to feel so good, so right. Luke tips his hand back, gripping onto Ashton’s wrist, hand over his mouth as he pants, pressing down onto Ashton’s fingers as he speeds up his pace, pressing right over Luke’s dick until he’s cumming, muscles tensing as he shakes apart. 

Ashton leans over, turning Luke’s head to press a kiss to his mouth. 

“Thank you,” Luke whispers. 

“Of course baby. Anything to help my boyfriend,” Ashton says, kissing Luke again before holding his hand again, turning his attention back to the screen. Luke doesn’t think anything of it again, writing it off as a one time fluke of being on T. He pushes it from his mind, figuring it can’t be that much of an issue in the future. 

***

Luke’s all but pushed the movie theater incident from his mind when it happens again. Even though Michael’s been whining on and off for the last week, dropping himself over Calum’s lap and begging to get fucked even chance he can, Luke hasn’t had any extreme horniness since their date a week or so ago (although that could be due to how often Ashton’s been fucking him, taking any chance to get his fingers into Luke or going down on him, before fucking Luke hard enough that he sees stars). 

They’re at a local laundromat tonight, the only ones left in the place. It’s the middle of the night, Luke and Ashton tasked with the chore of washing everyone’s laundry since they’re on tour. Ashton’s been doing most of it, sorting and putting things where they ought to go. Luke’s been sitting on the closed lid of where their color clothing is going through a wash cycle, swinging his legs and looking cute  _ in his opinion _ . Luke’s been batting his eyelashes at Ashton, spreading his legs ever so slightly and trying to hint to Ashton that he wants a kiss from his boyfriend. Luke wouldn’t say he’s  _ horny _ exactly, but he can already feel the damp patch at the front of his underwear as he thinks about going back to their hotel room and having Ashton go down on him. Ashton’s been growing a beard and Luke can’t wait to feel the rough stubble of it on his inner thighs. He’s been squirming for the last few minutes, trying to catch Ashton’s eye as he spreads his legs again. 

Ashton’s humming under his breath as he sorts out their whites and darks into two piles for the next load when the machine switches from the rinse cycle to spin. Luke bits his lip, breath hitching as the vibrations rock through him. It shakes him a little, almost as good as the vibrator he has back at home that Ashton likes to press on his dick while they’re fucking. Luke lets his eyes slip shut, tilting his head back slightly as the machine shakes him. 

It’s late and they’re alone and hidden in the corner of the laundromat. Luke sneaks a glance behind him, sees the attendant isn’t looking at either of them, glances at Ashton, who’s still focusing on the laundry. Quietly, he slips a hand between his legs, biting his cheek as he presses the heel of his hand against his dick. Luke lets out a breathy sigh as he rubs lightly at the spot, feels the dampness grow. He lets his eyes slip closed, humming lightly as the machine rocks him back and forth. 

“Luke can you…” Ashton asks, trailing off as he takes in what Luke’s doing. Luke opens one eye, blushing at the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face. He takes his hand off himself, gripping the edge of the machine, willing his body to relax as the machine keeps shaking. 

“Really Luke?” 

“I’m horny. I was thinking about you and I got horny,” Luke mumbles, blushing, embarrassed. Ashton grins, abandoning the laundry he’s doing and coming to stand between Luke’s legs. He puts a hand on Luke’s knee, trailing his fingers up the skin and slipping them under the edge of his basketball shorts. 

“Did you now? What were you thinking about?” 

“Thinking about how the machine feels like the vibrator you use sometimes when you fuck me. Thinking about the feeling of your stubble when you go down on me. Thinking about you fucking me back in the hotel room,” Luke breathes out, voice hitching when he feels Ashton’s fingers trail along the edge of his briefs. Ashton hums, keeping his fingers just on the fabric of Luke’s underwear, pressing right over Luke’s dick and rubbing. Luke gasps, biting down on his lips, as the machine rocks him again, Ashton’s fingers matching the rhythm. He rubs his thumb over Luke’s dick, using his other two fingers to  _ press _ into where Luke is just starting to get wet in his underwear, rubbing his fingers along where Luke is sensitive. 

“Were you now? Thinking about riding my face? About climbing on top of me and letting me eat you out until you cried before I flipped you over and fucked you. Let you finger yourself into a sobbing mess while you fucked yourself on my dick,” Ashton says, whispering the words into Luke’s ear. Luke pants again, mouth open. He watches Ashton’s eyes focus on his lips, his tongue as he keeps rubbing at Luke. Luke whines, trying to arche into his fingers while the machine vibration throws him off. It’s shaking him now, heat pooling in his stomach. 

“Please Ashton. I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

“Not here. If you wanna get off so barely from a washing machine and your fingers, then you can get off like that. Show me you’re a good boy and  _ maybe  _ I’ll fuck you later,” Ashton says, pressing his fingers into Luke and rubbing. The fabric catches on how wet and sensitive Luke is, thighs falling open as he squirms around. 

Luke moans, sound cut off in his throat as he bites his lip, swallows around it. He tries to press himself into Ashton, rub against him but finds it’s hard to do with the shaking of the machine and with the rhythm of Ashton’s fingers. Ashton leans in, pressing his lips to Luke’s jaw. 

“Look how wet you are already. From just some fingers and a machine. I can feel you through your underwear just how damp you are. You’re a fucking tease you know that. Couldn’t have waited till we got back, wanna get fucked right now,” Ashton says, speeding up his pace. Luke pants, mouth open letting his tongue fall out of his mouth. Ashton leans in, pressing a hungry kiss to Luke’s lips, nipping at them as he rubs, quick and deliberate, at Luke’s dick. It’s enough to push Luke over the edge, whining as he cums in his underwear, face and neck bright red. 

Ashton pulls back, grinning, “Good boy. My lovely boy.” 

“Was I good?” 

“The best. Now, help me finish the laundry so we can get back to the hotel room and I can get my mouth on you,” Ashton says. Luke blushes, hopping off the machine and mourning the loss of sensation as he stands next to Ashton, helping him sort out the laundry. He feels damp and sated and content, can’t wait to get back to the hotel for a proper fucking. The one upside to this unexpected side effect has certainly been the increase in their sex life, that’s for sure. 

***

Luke’s starting to wonder if he’ll ever stop feeling the side effects of T. The only upside is that Ashton clearly doesn’t mind how much fucking they’ve been doing. He’s more than happy to oblige Luke’s desperate need to be fucked, willing to go down on Luke or finger him whenever Luke begs for it. Luke would be embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that Ashton seems thrilled by how needy Luke is. Their sex life has probably never been better, which works well for Luke’s never ending libido. 

They’re spending the day at Michael’s enjoying the warm air and his pool. Usually, Luke’s hesitant around pools and even the possibility of being shirtless. He’s comfortable at Michael’s though, with just him and Calum and Ashton, where no one asks why he’s wearing a shirt or any other questions Luke doesn’t want to answer. Luke likes being around the water and swimming, but he’s still self-conscious about his chest post top surgery. It’s nice, getting to swim around the pool, enjoy the warmth and the water with his best friends, feeling safe and loved. 

Michael’s currently splashing water at Calum having some kind of “water fight” that is clearly something Michael started and is now forcing Calum to be a part of. Luke thinks it might be Michael’s weird idea of foreplay but he’s not sure. Ashton’s sitting on the edge of the pool, laughing at the two of them as he swings his legs back and forth through the water. 

Ashton looks nice, bare chested and covered in water drops, glowing in the sun as he laughs. Luke smiles, happy that he’s getting to watch how easy going Ashton is, seeing him happy, dimples showing on his cheeks. It doesn’t help that he’s also horny again, looking at Ashton’s bare chest, hickies littering his body from their morning activities, the shift of his muscles whenever he moves. His lips are red, skin golden in the light. It also doesn’t help that Luke can hear Michael’s little whines and moans, the clear sign that he’s worked up too, trying to get Calum to act up as he presses close to Calum in the water.

“Come on guys, in the pool? At least get out of the general area,” Ashton teases, rolling his eyes. Michael huffs, flipping Ashton off as he drags Calum out of the water and over to one of the pool chairs.

Luke swims over to Ashton, wrapping a hand around his ankle, tugging lightly. Ashton looks down at Luke, smiling when Luke props himself up on the deck, leaning in for a kiss. Ashton ducks his head down, capturing Luke in a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, tangling a hand in Luke’s wet curls. Ashton tugs his hair lightly, scratching Luke’s scalp lightly as they keep kissing. 

“Again?” Ashton teases when Luke moans at the tigging, slipping one hand down to brush against his dick, heat pooling in his stomach. Ashton tugs at his curls again, angling Luke’s head to expose his neck, using his other hand to press into Luke’s pulse point. All Luke can do is nod slightly, tug lightly at Ashton’s ankle as he keeps rubbing himself. Ashton lets go of Luke, easing himself down into the water. He presses into Luke’s space, hands on his hips as he pulls him in closer. 

Luke whines, pressing his face into Ashton’s neck. He would be more embarrassed about it, if not for the fact that he can hear Michael and Calum over on the deck chair making out. He’s sure it’ll lead to Michael dragging Calum inside to get fucked. He can already hear Michael moaning as he rocks against Calum.

Ashton gets his thigh between Luke’s, pressing into Luke, trapping his hand. Luke gets his hand out from between them, starts rubbing himself against Ashton, whining at the sensation of wet material rubbing against where he’s hard. Ashton gripes at Luke’s hips, squeezing him lightly, trying to control his movement. Luke whines again as he rocks against Ashton’s thigh, gripping onto Ashton’s shoulders, digging his fingers in. Ashton moans in his ear, squeezing harder.

“Look how needy you are. You don’t even care that Michael and Calum are right there, that we’re right in the open, right in the daylight. You’re so desperate you just don’t care,” Ashton says, moving his hands up Luke’s torso, rubbing at his nipples. Luke whines at the light sensation there, as Ashton keeps rubbing, pressing his thigh harder against Luke. Luke keeps whining, speeding up his pace. Ashton slips a hand into the waistband of Luke’s boardshorts, pressing a finger just at the edge of Luke’s ass, just enough for it to be a tease. Luke muffles his moan against Ashton’s throat, can hear Michael’s breathing hitch from over on the chair.

“Ashton please,” Luke whines, speeding up his pace.

“If you’re so desperate, I think you can get yourself off just how you are. Rubbing yourself against my thigh just like you are. If you’re going to be a slut about it, you can figure out how to get yourself off,” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear, pressing his thigh against Luke. Luke’s breath hitches, pace speeding up. Luke gripes onto this shoulder, feels his thighs clench, as he arched into Ashton, rubs against his thigh again until he’s cumming, shaky. He buries his face into Ashton’s neck, nipping at the skin as he moans. Ashton gets a hand between them, rubbing his own dick until he’s cumming to. 

Luke turns his head to the side, smiling as Ashton ducks down for a kiss. 

“Good thing it’s Michael’s place,” Luke mumbles against Ashton’s lips. Ashton laughs. 

“Good thing. Otherwise we’d have to apologize for cumming in his pool.” 

Luke laughs, resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder and sighing. He knows they’ll have to move, get a towel, clean up, but for right now, he’s happy to just rest against Ashton for a few moments, happy and content. 

***

They’re driving back from dinner at Michael and Calum’s house when it happens again. They’re taking more of a backway getting home, trying to take a more scenic route even though it’s late at night. The moon is lighting up the sky, bathing Ashton in a soft glow. 

That’s not what’s getting Luke though. What’s getting to Luke is the bumpier road. It’s got some potholes in it, cracks in the asphalt that lets the car bump as they drive. Luke keeps squirming around, feels the heat in his stomach each time the car jostles. 

“Needy aren’t you?” Ashton asks, voice teasing. Luke can only answer in a moan, pressing the heel of his hand against his dick when they hit another pothole. 

“I’m just so fucking horny all the time. I need to cum,” Luke gasps out, rubbing at himself through the layers of his clothing. Ashton hums. 

“Too bad I’m driving right now. Can’t do much to help you there,” he teases, eyes never leaving the road as they go over another bump. Luke feels heat and want pool in his stomach, rubbing against his hand. They hit another bump, a damp spot forming at the front of Luke’s clothing. 

Luke whines, undoing the button of his trousers, slipping his hand below the waistband of his underwear and starting to rub his dick. He sighs, throwing his head back against the seat as he keeps rubbing, relieving some of the pressure. 

“Are you serious right now?” Ashton snaps, shifting a little in the driver seat. Luke sneaks a look over, sees Ashton’s white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, the way he keeps glancing over at Luke and back to the road. 

“Well, you keep telling me that I should just do it myself if I’m so needy. Besides you’re driving,” Luke says, aiming for teasing as he keeps rubbing, hears how breathless he sounds instead. He can feel the heat pooling in his stomach when they hit another bump, whining as he rubs his dick, trails a finger down and pressing lightly into himself. He hears Ashton swear, grinning slightly.

“Fuck, Luke you can’t just do shit like that.”

“Pull over then. I brought lube. Want you to eat me out while you finger me,” Luke says as he continues to rub. Ashton curses again, putting on his turn signal to get them off the road. Luke laughs, head against the seat as Ashton gets off at the next exit, drives a little ways until he finds what looks like a park. Luke snorts. 

“Really Ashton?” 

“You have a better place for us to fool around, be my guest. But you decided to touch yourself and desperate times call for improvising,” Ashton says, pulling into the parking lot. Luke laughs, cutting off into a whine as he keeps rubbing at his dick. Ashton pulls into a parking space in the back of the empty lot. 

“Get in the backseat,” Ashton says, shutting the car off and undoing his seatbelt. Luke grins, undoing his and trying to crawl into the backseat, all long limbs squeezing between the seats. Ashton leans over, smacking his ass. Luke laughs, tumbling back there, legs sprawled out. He props himself up a little, sitting against the door slightly. Ashton follows suit, tumbling in the back with Luke. He sits back on his knees, smiling down at Luke. His face is half illuminated by the lights in the parking lot, lighting him up in an artificial glow. Luke gets his hands in his back pocket, pulling out his wallet to grab the lube, handing it over to Ashton. 

Luke raises his hips up, Ashton pulls down his jeans and underwear, tugging them down to his knees, pulling Luke closer, legs wrapping around Ashton’s. Ashton rips open the packet of lube, coating two of his fingers. He drops the packet to the floor, easing one finger into Luke’s ass. Luke moans, one hand gripping at the seat under his, head tilted back, arching into the touch, fingers pressed over his dick. Ashton grabs onto Luke’s wrist, pinning his hand at Luke’s side. Luke feels himself throb, warm heat coursing through him at Ashton’s movement. 

Ashton ducks his head down, letting go of Luke’s wrist to grip onto his thigh, throwing Luke’s leg over his shoulder as he leans down, licks at Luke’s dick. Luke gasps, gripping onto Ashton’s hair and tugging. Ashton hums, vibrations shooting through Luke as Ashton keeps moving his finger around, stretching Luke out. He keeps moving his jaw, licking at Luke, sucking his dick while he gets a second finger into Luke’s ass. 

Luke whines, pressing Ashton’s face in closer, feeling Ashton’s nose rub against him, stubble on his thighs rough as he keeps licking at Luke, fingers scissoring inside him. Luke keeps panting, rocking against Ashton’s face as he sucks. 

“Ashton, Ash please. Please I’m so close,” Luke gasps. Ashton hums, sucking as he keeps moving his fingers, swirling his tongue. He takes his other hand off Luke’s leg, gets it between them and starts to rub at Luke’s dick, at his folds while he keeps sucking. Luke gasps, tightening his grip as he fucks himself against Ashton, feels the scratch of his beard. Ashton crooks his two fingers, licking at Luke’s dick as Luke gasps, thighs clenching when he cums, fucking Ashton’s tongue, his face until he stops. Ashton pulls back, grinning down at Luke. His face is shiny, lips, nose, and chin wet with cum, fingers still pressed into Luke’s ass. Luke doesn’t wait, pulling Ashton in for a kiss, letting the taste of himself from Ashton’s mouth. Ashton hums, rubbing his own dick as he rocks forward. 

“Let me,” Luke pants against Ashton’s mouth, hand between the two of them as he slips it into Ashton’s jeans, wrapping it around his dick. He moves his hand quickly, jerking Ashton off, movement constricted by his clothing. Ashton moans, jerking his hips forward as Luke speeds up, twists his wrist. Ashton keeps scissoring his fingers in Luke, panting into Luke’s neck. Luke keeps up his pace on Ashton’s dick, friction of their bare skin and Ashton’s precum helping to ease some of it. Luke drags his thumb along the slit of Ashton’s dick, smearing around the precum there. Ashton moans, biting at Luke’s neck, crooking his fingers as he cums, coating Luke’s hand. Ashton sighs, collapsing on top of Luke. 

Luke allows it, running his fingers through Ashton’s hair and humming. Eventually the position gets uncomfortable, knees and neck at an odd angle. 

“Let’s head home,” Luke says, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s temple. Ashton huffs. 

“You’re the reason we keep getting dirty in the first place. Can’t keep it in your pants anymore. Bad as a teenager,” Ashton teases, propping himself up and going in for the kiss. Luke smiles, kissing back. 

“Let’s find a bathroom and get cleaned up,” he says. Ashton nods. 

“Head home and take a shower. Maybe we can fuck again.” 

“Hmmm. Best side effect yet.” 

“Absolutely. Best sex we’ve had in ages. Love you,” Ashton says, pressing another kiss to Luke’s mouth. 

“Love you,” Luke says back, returning the kiss with a smile. Luke knows they need to move and head home, but right now, he’s content to just lay with Ashton in a post orgasm haze. 

***

They’re on a double date with Michael and Calum when it happens again. They’re at some local Italian place, sharing a meal and joking around when Luke feels it again. It doesn’t help that Ashton’s had a hand on his thigh all evening, squeezing him through the denim, running his fingers along the inseam. Luke’s horny now, squirming around whenever Ashton digs his fingers in, gets too close to rubbing Luke off, teasing him. 

It’s when Michael and Calum are distracted with their own hushed conversation that Ashton leans over to Luke, lips brushing against his skin. Luke bites down a moan at the sensation, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s a little thrilling, knowing that Ashton’s just as needy as Luke is, just as turned on and worked up. 

“Meet me in the bathroom,” he says quietly. He barely waits for confirmation, standing up and heading off in the direction of them. Luke glances over at Michael and Calum, who are completely oblivious to what’s happening in front of them. Luke counts to five before standing up, making his way after Ashton. 

It’s a single bathroom, Luke happy that they don’t have to worry about anyone else in there with them when he opens the door. Ashton doesn’t waste any time, immediately pressing Luke against the door, locking it behind him. He presses kisses to Luke’s neck, his collarbone, any available skin as he undoes the button on Luke’s jeans. Ashton presses one final kiss to his lips, sinking to his knees on the floor. 

“Ash,” Luke moans, hand over his mouth trying to muffle it. Ashton grins up at him, easing the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs down. He eases one of Luke’s legs over his shoulder, gazing up at him. 

“Best to keep quiet. Even if it’s a single bathroom, you don’t want the whole restaurant to know what a slut you are,” Ashton says, breath ghosting over Luke’s dick. He whines, arching up, fingers tangled in Ashton’s curls, other hand over his mouth. Ashton grins, wasting now time in dipping his head down, sucking Luke into his mouth. Luke moans, head tipped back as he squirms, pushing Ashton’s face in closer. Ashton keeps sucking, trailing one finger through where Luke’s wet, rubbing lightly at him. 

“Ashton, please fuck me,” Luke moans, arching into Ashton’s mouth as he swirls his tongue around. 

“I’m not fucking you in a public bathroom Luke,” Ashton says, popping off Luke’s dick. Luke whines, until Ashton starts rubbing at his dick with his thumb. 

“Ashton please. I brought lube,” Luke begs, whining when Ashton picks up his pace. Luke presses into Ashton’s finger, trying to arch his hips, brushes his thumb over his nipple moaning at the sensation. 

“So needy. You’re such a needy slut. Always so desperate,” Ashton teases, pressing on Luke’s dick while Luke gasps, damp and horny. 

“Just get your fingers in me. Please Ashton I need something in me,” Luke gasps. Ashton grins, pulling back to get out Luke’s wallet and the lube from it. Luke whines at the absence of Ashton’s fingers, getting his own fingers on himself and rubbing his own dick. Ashton drops the wallet, too focused on watching Luke’s hand rubbing his own cum over his dick to ease the friction, sighing as he feels his thighs clench, heat building low in his stomach. 

Ashton finally succeeds in getting the wallet open, pulling out the lube, and getting it open. He coats two fingers, pressing them into Luke’s ass where he’s still open and wet from when they fucked earlier at home. Luke moans, pressing down onto Ashton’s fingers. Ashton dips his head again, licking at Luke’s dick, crooking his fingers inside Luke, gripping onto his thigh with his other hand. 

Luke keeps fucking himself on Ashton’s fingers, his tongue. Luke has to clamp one hand over his mouth, muffling his moans as they get higher, louder, breather. Ashton scissors his fingers, swirling his tongue. Luke whines, moaning as his thighs tighten, cumming over Ashton’s tongue. Ashton pulls back, grinning, chin slick and wet. He keeps fucking his fingers into Luke until Luke finally pushes him away, overstimulated and shuddering a little as he comes off the high. 

Luke looks down, sees Ashton get one hand down the front of his pants, jerking himself off in his pants. He moans as he cums, coating his hand. He pulls his hand out of his pants, wincing when he sees the cum over his hand. Luke laughs at the face Ashton makes. 

“Gonna lick me clean?” Ashton teases, holding his hand out. Luke wiggles his eyebrows, giggling as he tugs Ashton up, licking at his cum. Ashton laughs breathlessly, watching when Luke wraps his lips around Ashton’s fingers and sucks. 

“You’ve got the best fucking lips,” Ashton says, when Luke pops off, grinning. Ashton pulls him into a kiss, soft and sweet after everything they’ve done. 

“It’s what I’m best at.” 

“You’re best at a lot of things. This is just one of them,” he says. Luke laughs, pulls his pants up, buttoning his jeans. He goes over to the sink washing his hands and cupping some water into his mouth, swishing it around and spitting it out. Ashton falls suit, doing up his pants and cleaning his hands. Ashton leans over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Luke mumbles. 

“What for?” 

“Putting up with me and how I’ve been recently. I know it’s a lot.” 

“Luke, I’m never complaining about how much you wanna fuck. You’re my boyfriend and I love being with you, in every way. Besides, it’s a sign you’re happy. You’re happy with yourself and your body and who you are. I’m never going to be upset with that. I’m not putting up with you, I love you. Although you might break my dick at some point,” Ashton says. Luke huffs, trying to hide his blush and the tears at the corner of his eyes. Ashton leans over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. Luke turns his head, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too. You’re always my best support.” 

“Your best support is your mom, but I’ll gladly be a second,” Ashton says. Luke laughs, bumping his shoulder against Ashton’s. 

They exit the bathroom, heading back to the dinner table. They hold hands under the table for the rest of the meal, ignoring the pointed glances from Michael and Calum. Luke’s happy, content, getting to be here with his boyfriend and his friends. 

***

Luke wakes up horny. He really should be used to it at this point, but it still manages to take Luke by surprise each time. He’s desperate, heat building in him as he rolls onto his side, whining. They’ve just started touring again and Luke and Ashton are sharing a hotel room. Luke’s relieved they have the whole thing to themselves. It makes him feel better about pressing into Ashton’s side, whining as he starts to rub himself against Ashton. Luke hitches his leg over Ashton’s hip, rubbing against Ashton’s skin, whining at the friction.

Ashton mumbles, cracking his eyes open and looking down at Luke.

“What time is it?”

“Don’t know. I’m horny again.”

“Luke, I’m trying to sleep, it's too early,” Ashton mumbles. He doesn’t push Luke off though, shifting a little so Luke has more access, can rub himself even further against Ashton’s bare thigh.

“You don’t have to do anything I promise. Just let me do this. Wanna ride you?” Luke mumbles into Ashton’s neck, getting a hand between them to rub himself a little as he keeps fucking Ashton’s thigh. Ashton sighs, big and dramatic but clearly a put on.

“Fine. I guess you can,” he says, rolling his eyes a little. Luke grins, shifting the covers so that he can straddle Ashton’s thighs, sit on him. The covers pool around them, the neck of Luke’s shirt slipping a little, exposing his collarbone. Ashton squeezes Luke’s hips, humming a little as he gazes up at Luke. Luke rubs himself over Ashton’s dick, sighing and letting his head fall back as he fucks himself on Ashton, briefs rubbing against his dick, adding to the friction. Ashton moans, arching his hips up a little at Luke’s movements. 

Luke keeps fucking himself until Ashton growls a little, flips them over on the bed. Luke laughs as he sprawls out against the pillows.

“Now who’s horny?” he teases. Ashton huffs a little, flipping Luke over, face pressed to the pillow, ass up in the air. Luke preens, wiggling a little. Ashton leans over, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. Luke gets a hand between his legs, rubbing himself. Ashton grabs his wrist, presses it into the bed.

“Did I say you could do that?” Ashton asks. Luke whines, trying to hump the bed. Ashton stops him with a hand on his hip. Luke opens his mouth to start begging, cut off in a whine when he feels Ashton’s tongue press at his hole.

“Ashton please,” he moans, pressing back against Ashton’s face as he starts to eat him out, swirling his tongue around, pressing a finger in besides it. Luke gasps, Ashton pressing his hips down into the bed as he keeps fucking him, eating him out, trapping Luke’s dick against the bed. Luke whines, again, trying to hump the sheets, not getting enough friction.

Ashton gets a second finger in alongside his tongue, fucking it in and out. He gets his other hand between Luke and the sheets, brushing his fingers against his dick, doing nothing except building the heat in Luke’s stomach, Luke shaking under the stimulation.

“At least it’s a real bed this time. Get to properly fuck you,” Ashton says, getting a third finger into Luke and fucking them in and out. His voice is husky, pulling his fingers off Luke’s dick to squeeze at his hips, press him into the bed. Luke buries his face into the pillow, moaning as he humps the sheets, barely getting enough friction against his dick, getting wetter the more he moves, the more Ashton teases him. Ashton laughs, pulling his fingers out and bending down again to fuck his tongue into Luke. Luke sobs, feels the tears at the corner of his eyes as he grips the sheets, rubbing himself to try and relieve some of the tension in his stomach, orgasm just barely there.

Ashton pulls out, grabbing the lube and snapping the cap open. He squeezes some out, Luke hearing Ashton slick his dick with it, the sound of the lube against his skin.

“You ready babe?” Ashton asks. Luke nods, inhaling sharply as Ashton eases his dick into Luke, moaning when he bottoms out. Luke gasps, catching his breath and trying to will himself not to cum from the stretch of it, the slight burn. 

“Move,” he sobs out, starting to move his hips again, thrusting back against Ashton, rubbing his dick against the sheets. Ashton laughs, rubbing in and out of Luke roughly. They keep going like that, Luke’s orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach as Ashton keeps on fucking him. Finally, Luke reaches down, propping his hips back slightly so he can get his fingers in between the sheets and his hips. He rubs at his dick a little too roughly, too quickly, using some of his own cum to ease the friction and make it easier as he frantically humps his own hand while Ashton keeps fucking him. 

Luke finally gets the angle right, rubbing himself quickly until he’s cumming, coating his hand and moaning into the pillow. Ashton fucks him once, twice before he’s cumming too, moaning as he leans down, biting at Luke’s shoulder. They ride out their orgasms together, panting and moaning until they both collapse onto their backs on the bed.

Luke turns to Ashton smiling, “Shower?”

“I’m not fucking you in the shower,” Ashton says, leaning over to kiss Luke’s nose.

“Maybe I’ll suck your dick in the shower. You never know.”

“Only one way to find out,” Ashton says, smiling. Luke laughs, crawling over Ashton to get out of bed, just to feel Ashton smack his ass, squeezing him a little. One day, Luke thinks getting horny at the drop of a hat as a side effect of T will be a disadvantage. For now, it’s getting him morning sex and kisses for Ashton. What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
